Tyranny
by DeviantSlashGod
Summary: Can also be found on Deviantart under SlashGod. Pirate Antonio captures a little priest, their story follows. Yaoi Lemon Human names used AU Please note I only speak English, so bad Spanish I apologise for.
1. Prologue

Feeling hard wood under his back, the small body of a teen, no older than 19 began to shift. At first the man (as he was classed as that now, in the harsh times) had thought his brother had once again given him bad food, resulting in his fainting, but the lack of noise alerted him to something perhaps a tad more sinister. As brown eyes opened, the man sighed, sitting himself up and rubbing the back of his head. Slowly his last conscious moments were coming back to him. Romano had been at the alter, praying for... for what? Ah his head hurt, and with a light curse under his breath Romano pulled his legs to his chest, holding his head tightly. He had to remember, it might save his life.

There had been loud sounds in the background, he had hidden some of the woman and children under the alter so that they would be found by... by... Romano's eyes shot open. Pirates. Damn it all he had been taken by a bunch of pirates! Glancing to the door with wide eyes Romano stilled, trying to calm down his breathing. Hopefully they hadn't heard him curse, as far as he could tell they hadn't done anything to him after he had been knocked unconscious, but he had heard many stories of the Spanish preferring their victims to be awake while they abused them.

Romano had simply been a priest in the small village that had been invaded, with most of the eligible men sent to fight, it was up to the rest of them to take the normal roles in the community, as such himself and his brother had taken up the local church, hoping they would be spared for their love of God. Clearly it hadn't worked like his brother had promised him. Eye twitching in slight anger, Romano closed his eyes, letting out a calming breath. Well, with any luck they had captured him because they needed some Godly help, and they didn't want to abuse his sexy teen body...

Fat chance.

Heavy boots echoed overhead on the deck of the ship, pausing by the plank. There were several men lined and all with various wounds, and the emerald eyed man that stood behind them remained emotionless as he pulled out his gun. These men deserved it, and though they were members of his crew, the fierce captain wanted nothing to do with them. Without even hesitating, he pulled the trigger on each in turn, watching them howl in pain and gripped their limps where they had been shot- a bullet each, for Antonio was not for wasting bullets on men such as these.

The final order was shouted in Spanish, and at sword point, the men walked to blank into the ocean below, uncaring to the screams that tore through the otherwise peaceful air. They had been tormenting and luring in sharks for the past few hours, and were far from land. His former crewmen were left to die in the sea. Blowing the barrel of his gun of smoke, Antonio placed it back in its holster, caressing with jewelled and calloused fingers it like a dear pet or his very own son.

After dealing with the scoundrel men, Antonio made his way back down below to the lower quarters, his captain's coat billowing behind him, resting on his shoulders, the sleeves empty. Simply looking at him, you would know what type of man he was- a few piercings in each ear, chocolate waves of hair tied back in a low ponytail, skin tan and dirty, strong muscles rippling and lightly covered in sweat and sea water. He wore a white flowing shirt with lacing, though the rope lacing at the top of his chest was loose, exposing his collarbone and a lot of muscle, the white shirt tucked into his pants which were tucked into his boots, held up by numerous belts and a brown cloth sash, each belt holding a different object, including his guns, daggers, sword, compass and scope. But upon his head sat proudly a large hat, feathers and jewels and ruffles and lace decorating it intricately- it was a statement of power and authority, especially on the seas and in these times.

All in all, it wasn't that hard to deduce he was a pirate- and a captain at that.

The only odd thing that stood out as different from most typical pirates was that Antonio had a simple gold chain around his neck with a cross pendant hanging from it, resting against his muscled chest and glinting in the light that reflected in the room and swayed with the movements of the ship.

Thick boots echoed as he walked down steps, languidly twiddling with keys as he pushed it into the lock of a particular door, the lock loud as it click its release, the door swinging open. Emerald eyes blinked and widened slightly before narrowing, a smile slowly breaking onto the tan and dirty man's face. Were he not so filthy, and clearly a pirate (and possibly a bad man), he would definitely be a handsome man and a charmer.

"Ah~ You're awake!" he spoke pleasantly, swinging the door shut behind him, locking it once more as he tucked the chain of multiple keys back onto one of his many belts. "I was beginning to wonder if you would sleep all day," Antonio continued to talk as he moved over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down, swinging his legs up, ankles crossing as his boots rested heavily on the table. A large, dirty and jewelled hand gestured at some bread and water and tomatoes that were on the table nearby. "Eat, you must be hungry. Forgive me for not calling you 'Father', priest, but you seem terribly young to be called such a thing. If anything, I am almost twice your age, if judging by appearances."


	2. Chapter 1

As the man walked into the room that Lovino had been chucked in earlier, the Italian had pulled back on himself. Being no fool, he knew exactly what the pirate had just done to whatever captives, or crew, he'd had that no longer needed.

If the gunshot wasn't clear, then the splashes and yelling were a dead give away.

Before the Spaniard had waltzed into the room Lovino had been praying that whoever had been killed, would find forgiveness and peace, that was his job after all. But now the man – devilishly handsome, despite Lovino's better judgement – was talking directly to him, he couldn't escape.

It was only at the glint on the other man's chest that Lovino realised he might be saved after all.

A dedication to God was serious in their era, Pirate or no Pirate.

Standing from where he had been sat (not cowering) on the floor, Lovino had to bite his tongue from letting out a rude remark. Usually the Italian didn't care for people insulting him, and would retort back in second nature, but he was wary, now that he was hopeful his life would be spared, even for a while, he wasn't going to let his filthy Italian mouth ruin his chances.

Side stepping over to the table (he hadn't noticed it before, but was glad for that, taking food without being offered was alright when you were on the main land and one of the few priests around, but taking it on a pirate ship?), avoiding the Spaniard as best he could in the small room, Lovino picked up a tomato, looking over it's skin before taking a bit and keeping his eyes trained on the Pirate.

The sound that left his lips was embarrassing.

These were the best tomatoes he had ever tasted!

Blinking his eyes, Lovino finished off what was in his mouth, before giving the Pirate a somewhat sceptical look. If the tomatoes were this good, and not being shared around the higher members of the crew, but being given to him, then he was once again worried for his virginity. "... Then excuse me if I don't call you 'son'."

Okay so he just have to give one little remark.

"By capturing me I assume you have some intention of keeping me, yes?" Lovino had questioned, his Italian accent thick. "Although you are older then me, I have had to earn my position as a priest, much like every other man in the world, I take my job seriously."

The noise that the Italian priest made as he took a bite of the tomato made a smile curl at the Spaniard's lips, his eyes glittering in delight. His amusement only grew when the Italian finally spoke and he barked out a laugh, rocking back on his chair slightly, reaching up and adjusting his hat. "Ah, you're quick on your feet with words," he chuckled as he peered out from beneath his bangs and at, emerald eyes glittering even in the shadows beneath his hat, his teeth white despite the fact that right now they were dirty, much like the rest of him.

One couldn't exactly bathe whilst out at sea and they would have to wait until they docked at the next town before he could consider stopping to clean himself. Even then it would take a few baths for the water to run clear with the filth he was covered in, but compared to the rest of his crew, he was rather clean himself.

His teeth were still white and all there for starters.

Humming, Antonio watched as Lovino ate the tomato and spoke, his eyes fixated on those lips and how they moved and devoured the red fruit. "Well, I hope you understand I can't exactly return you now," Antonio began, "I too take my job very seriously and my position is earned. Thankfully, it comes with lots of bonuses and rewards."

At this, the Spaniard's eyes glinted and a smirk twisted up his lips, his eyes trailing up and down the Italian's body, studying the pure white robe and the lithe body beneath it, drinking it in hungrily like Lovino was his next meal and he was a starved man who had been at sea for weeks and hadn't seen food in just as long a time.

"Tell me Lovino… I was hoping you could relieve me. I intended on coming to your town in peace, maybe loot some food and water for myself and my men. We are hungry, you see. I did intend on coming to your church, but rather, I wanted to use your confessional and cleanse myself of my sins a bit with some holy water- seek sanctuary for a while to let me and my men recover a rather rough time at sea," he spoke as he lifted his hand to twirl the necklace that hung around his neck, the cross warm on his fingers, "Instead, a few men reached the church before I and it seems they made a mess of things, raped a few women and children, broken some crosses, defiled the church and knocked you out cold to be raped."

Sighing heavily, as though it was just some bothersome question, Antonio looked at the other, a pitying gaze on his face. "I regret not coming sooner to stop them. My men know to leave churches untouched and that those who have claimed sanctuary within are to be unharmed. Needless to say, those who have harmed your church and brought you to my ship have been adequately dealt with. I would like to ask for forgiveness, though perhaps I shall wait until the next church before I can enter a proper confessional beneath God's eyes and repent."

Pirate or not, and knowing he had wilfully done dastardly things, Antonio always felt cleansed and relieved when he confessed and was told that God had forgiven him for sinning, and that God still loved him.

As Lovino heard about the women he had been trying to protect, he felt sick to his stomach. Not once had he thought of those left behind upon realizing he had been captured. Pale fingers tightened on the tomato in it's grasp before relaxing, realizing that the juice might squirt and get him in the eye, and although he was angry, he didn't want to blind himself.

The fingers that weren't occupied with holding the fruit went to his neck, fingering his rosary with a frown on his face.

At the mention of himself being captured so that he could be raped, Lovino's face flushed. Pirates were dirty beings, taking out their lust forcefully on women and children, and even men now! Well, on the plus side Lovino hadn't woken up in any pain, other than that of his head, so he must have been fine in that respect.

As the pirate laughed at him and continued, Lovino could feel himself glaring at the man.

The pirate wanted forgiveness?

Lovino didn't want to give it to him, but then he was a messenger of God, he had to do what God wanted. "Then confess to me. True this is no confession booth, but God is everywhere, and if you plan on keeping me I might as well provide a spiritual use amongst this damned vessel."

Bargaining with a pirate?

That's just how Lovino rolled.

Either be their body through which they confess, or be raped and killed. Didn't take a genius to know which Lovino had picked in a heart beat. Although he would need some instruments from the church to assist him.

The thought of this man.. this man who knew his name without Lovino telling him, raiding another church was unpleasant, but the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, and if Lovino could get all he needed from one more church, then the many after that would be spared from the pirate's grasp.

Seeing the young Italian's flush and scowl made a toothy grin spread across the Spaniard's face. How cute- that little flush just filled him with a very familiar feeling, mingled with something new. He liked this- what a curious feeling that Lovino made him feel.

"Muchos gracias, Lovi," he replied as he lifted his hand to his hat, gently grasping it before carefully removing it, his youthful and dirty face completely revealed, tan from the sun and chocolate brown locks of hair pulled back into the low ponytail.

"It is fine to confess now?" His ship was holy to him, at least, so even if this was not his preferred place of a church's confessional booth, he knew that God was everywhere and was with him now. Placing the hat down on the table gently, his fingers brushing it like a treasured son or valuable, moving his feet from the table to the floor, standing up once more, his large captain's pirate coat resting on his shoulders, the sleeves loose and empty.

Moving to the Italian, Antonio placed himself on his knees before the priest, reaching out and softly, almost tenderly, took one of Lovino's hands in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing the tips of his fingers softly before he lifted his cross pendant and kissed it as well, his head bowed as he remained on his knees before the priest.

"Forgive me, Father, God, I have committed more sins since I last confessed," he murmured softly, emerald eyes closing as he kept his head bowed, his hands holding onto the tips of Lovino's fingers. "I have murdered many more without shame- I counted two hundred and sixty two since a month I last confessed. The British have grown persistent in their chase, as have the navy. Everyone in my path, I have slaughtered. I have robbed and burned villages, but I have left your churches unharmed and not touched a soul who has made it into your church claiming sanctuary. Several of my men disobeyed my orders and defiled one of your churches. Forgive me God; I did not get there in time. Three women and seven children are dead in your church and their blood stains your ruined cross. Forgive me, God, for not arriving in time to stop my men from harming the innocence of those within sanctuary. Those men have been dealt with justly."

The eerie silence of the ocean and lack of agonised screams was enough signal that the men were no longer of this world- either devoured by the starved and provoked sharks, or drowned. They rested in Davy's Locker now.

"My lust has grown and I have forced myself upon twelve more since last confessional, but I made it enjoyable for them- they begged for more before I continued with them. Their bodies were easy for me, and though they cried, they begged for my body with their voice and their actions. I also plead for forgiveness for my future actions…" At this, Antonio trailed off. Calloused fingers stroked at the tips of the Italian's, emerald eyes opening slowly to kiss them once more before they slipped shut, his lips resting against the soft skin.

The skin was so soft and a gently milky olive colour.

So beautiful…

So cute…

"I beg forgiveness for any more touches I may commit… The touches I will commit… And I pray for those to feel my hands, lips and sex that they can move on, but that I may give them pleasure." There was no reason for him not to pray for his victims.

"But God… I pray you forgive me… I have your priest upon my ship- it is against his will that he is here… He is pure… So pure, God…" Groaning, Antonio pressed another kiss to Lovino's skin, trailing it up along those soft knuckles, to the back of his hand and then sighed to himself.

"Father, forgive me for my thoughts of your messenger and for my sin I shall commit- in my head or upon your son, forgive me. Of all the greatest temptations in the world for you to bestow upon me, he is the greatest." Carefully, Antonio eased his fingers up beneath the long sleeves of the robe, daring to touch the other's wrist, a shiver wracking his body before he retracted them.

"Forgive me Father for my sins, past and future. Please be with those who have suffered by my hand in the past, and shall again soon. Please forgive me."

One hand reached down to his rosary, kissing it once more, his lips lingering before he pressed a final kiss to the Italian as he finished his confessions, awaiting for his forgiveness to be granted, his head bowed before the Italian.

A loyal servant of God, he would not lift himself from kneeling until he was forgiven.

Ah… Yes… That soft, warm and terribly innocent and pure hand in his- how he wanted to corrupt that body desperately…


	3. Chapter 2

As the Spaniard dropped to his knees before him, Lovino began a silent prayer for the pirate, and for the people he had come across, it was only at the lustful voice, and the kiss to his fingers that Lovino paused in his thoughts, before pushing on.

Hearing at how the Pirate let lust control him, Lovino frowned to himself, all of those poor people, surely enjoying rape is worse than not enjoying it, the guilt after must have been over whelming.

Was this pirate really asking for forgiveness or was he just showing off.

With the lack of holy water, Lovino's blessing wasn't the same, instead dipping his thumb into the glass of water on the table.

Personal confessions were treated differently.

"In the name of the Son, the Father, and the Holy Spirit, May God forgive your sins, and bless your soul." With the water on his thumb, Lovino formed a cross on the Pirates forehead, muttering a quick prayer in Latin.

Antonio sighed, his shoulders relaxing.

Ah… He already felt better now that he was forgiven and blessed.

It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and chest.

Thank goodness.

"I recommend a daily confession, Pirate, for God to keep up with your sins he must know each as they occur, daily, or you may not be fully forgiven. That's why leaving confession for too long is looked down upon" Pulling his hand from the Pirate, Lovino folded his arms over his chest. "If you want my help – to be the voice between you and our God, I'm going to need some Holy Water"

Well, he supposed this way he would know the victims and could pray for their souls directly.

Once the cross was formed and the priest had spoken, the Spaniard lifted his head, smiling at the other. "Gracias." With the hand taken from his grip, the pirate stood up, moving over to the table and took up his hat again, softly brushing at it before placing it back on his head. "A daily confession?" he asked with a laugh, turning his head back to Lovino, looking over his shoulder, a smile on his face, but a dark glint in his eyes, "What makes you think I need to confess daily? I don't murder, rape and steal every day, you know."

That didn't make things much better, really, it didn't.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. That's my name. Please, call me Antonio," he added with a bright smile, thick and heavy boots clunking on the wooden floor as he walked to stand before the Italian, his tan and dirty fingers curling beneath the other's chin, tilting it up as he leaned in, "But you may also call me 'Tonio~'." Nonetheless, he hummed and moved his hand away, dumping himself in the chair, throwing his feet back on the table.

Ah, his chest really did feel lighter~!

"I try not to leave it for too long. I pray every night, but I can only confess when I am on land, for there are no churches or priests upon the sea. Ah… That is…" Smiling at the Italian, he chuckled. "None until now."

Needed Holy Water, hm? "Well," he mused, scratching at his cheek absently, "Next time we dock, we'll see if there is a church in the town and go there for Holy Water. It will be unharmed. My men have their orders to not touch the church or anyone within." Emerald eyes almost seemed to glow maliciously from the shadows cast upon his eyes from his hat.

It was a silent warning.

Whenever they landed, Lovino would be allowed to get as many people as he could to the church to claim sanctuary and be saved from the wrath of pirates—if they could run fast enough. But then, in exchange for their lives, the pirates would rob their entire town dry and leave them to most likely starve, dehydrate and remain poor.

Either way, the townsfolk of every town lost something of value.

Puffing out his cheeks, Lovino bit back his remark, thinking it over before coming out with something that was a lot less likely to get him shot. "Do not forget, my _Son_, that you must confess any wishes of wrong doings as well as actions, a man with no confessions is a damned man" Looking rather smug with himself, Lovino was slightly startled as his chin was grabbed, his bright eyes looking into the darker ones of the Spaniard, telling him his name in that wonderful voice. "I-I'll stick with Antonio, thank you" he uttered, eyes pulling away from the lustful gaze.

Yanking his face away from the grip, Lovino straightened out his robes, patting them down before side glancing at the Pirate. "So now you have your sea bound confessional booth, is this where I'll be staying? Out of sight and out of mind until you need my services again?" Not that he wanted to be on deck with all of the others, he just didn't want the Pirate to forget his presence completely, otherwise it would result in his abuse from the other Pirates, once they find out he is living in a quarter by himself with no Captain for protection.

"Hmm… I have to confess ill thoughts as well? No one had told me that, though I think I did read it in the bible once," he murmured as he rubbed his chin, looking upwards in thought. "I see…" Lowering himself to his knees once more, he took the other's hand softly in his, kissing it once more before raising himself slowly, practically slithering up the other's body, looming darkly above him, placing one hand on the table, the other on the back of the chair Lovino was sitting in, effectively locking him in before he leaned down so his lips where by the Italian's ear.

"Father, forgive me… I have sinful thoughts of your priest… My body craves his… I wish to defile him," he whispered huskily, "Forgive me should I act upon it, but he is too pure to be untouched… I want him… Badly…" A sinfully skilled tongue slipped past Antonio's lips, trailing softly along the shell of the other's ear, hot breath cooling and heating the damp skin.

Pulling back with a smirk, Antonio seemed rather cheerful. "No. You will be by my side at all times or otherwise in my quarters under locks. I'm not letting you out of my sight," he spoke, his smirk growing, straight teeth glinting almost foully as he eyed the other's body through the white robe.

So innocent…

So pure…

God, forgive him, he wanted to taste the boy and be inside of him…

After the Pirates little 'confession', Lovino was left as a quivering mass in his chair. Due to the others confession just moments earlier, he had thought the Pirate knew about confessing his wicked thoughts, when he had said something similar about thinking of him, but the confession in his ear, including the lick, well it was enough to make the poor priest flush from head to toe!

Then that look, the lustful gaze over his body, Lovino could feel himself reacting.

Furrowing his eyebrows, a frown settled on his face, Lovino fought his urges. A priest was better than a normal man, let alone a pirate, he would not give into his Earthly temptations! Hearing he would be at the Pirates side at all times however, filled him with both dread, and another emotion he couldn't name.

With his eyes narrowed at the Pirates, Lovino held the others gaze. "Although God may forgive you, for your indecent thoughts, do not think that I will" he snapped.

Ah, such a cute boy, and he was so red- just like a perfect tomato! This only made the pirate's smirk grow more, a seductive tongue licking along perfect lips as smouldering emerald eyes drank in the sight of that body hungrily.

He wanted to ravish it so badly…

But he wanted to torment and torture the other- it was always fun corrupting the pure and innocent, and making them want him without even touching them was delicious fun.

"I beg of you to grant me forgiveness," he murmured, leaning back to stare the other down hungrily, his eyes boring holes through the cloth, as though he was able to see straight through the cloth. In a way, he could- white, though a pure colour, certainly wasn't innocent and was simple to see through if too thin, or if it got a little bit wet.

"There is no need to fear it- pleasure is the only thing you will feel with me, and I implore you will feel good. I have pleased many in the past of both genders and have great experience." Smirking, Antonio leaned close once more but didn't touch.

He knew just how to drive men and women wild.

"Do you want to know how I will fuck you, Father?" he whispered huskily, his Spanish accent thick.


	4. Interlude

"You'll be doing no such thing, Pirate!" Lovino yelled at the man before him, despite the fact that his face was bright red in anger and embarrassment.

"You may think yourself a God amongst pleasuring any gender, but I have the only God I need, and he will carry me into salvation away from your filthy hands!" Standing up, Lovino pushed at the pirate's chest, not really expecting to hurt the man but just to get his point across that he didn't want to be 'fucked' as he had so eloquently put it.

"I'm here for you to confess your sins, not to carry them out!"

Antonio smirked, tilting his head up, eyes narrowed as he eyed the other with a sinister look, amusement etched into his face, particularly at the shove the other had given him.

"Feisty, priest," he purred before his feral grin widened.

It always gave him more pleasure when he conquered the difficult and seemingly impossible, and so far, bedding a priest would be his greatest victory yet, for certain. "I don't believe I ever gave you a choice," the Spaniard purred, placing his hands on either side of Lovino's head on the back of his chair, leaning down as a low chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"I will make you want me and commit sin… I shall not touch you until you are begging for my hard sex in your body." Antonio was confident that he would be able to have this man.

It would be a challenge, yes, his greatest, but it would be the most satisfying.

Letting out a gasp of air that sounded suspiciously like a hiss Lovino's eyes met the teasing ones of the Spaniard. Those lips were so close, and the fire in his heart grew stronger just at the thought of them touching his own.

Lovino had even gone as fas as to lower his eye lids – luckily for him, and unluckily for the Pirate, it was at that moment the door had a harsh rap against it, pulling Lovino back to his senses.

"Capt'n, a British ship 'as been spotted!" One of the crew had shouted through the wood. At that Lovino gave Anotnio a stare, clearly expecting him to move – if they did attack the ship it would bring the attention away from himself – on the other hand, if they lost Lovino was sure he would be at the hands of a not so caring Brit, at least the tanned Spainard had offered him protection.

"Do you want me on the deck praying, or are you going to keep me here?" Preferably Lovino would have liked to be kept in a secure room with a bed, but he feared the only one on board with such a room would be his dear old captain, and he wasn't about to ask to be taken there, even if the deck could kill him should the Pirate want the Priest along side the rest of the crew.

Lifting his head and turning it to the door as a crew member shouted through to him, sighing airily, as though it was merely a minor nuisance. What was really the only bother was what to do with the Italian priest.

On deck with him, or down below?

Well, if he locked the boy up and something happened to his ship (though, he seriously did doubt such a thing occurring) or perhaps they were defeated (which was really, really, really unlikely), then he couldn't leave the boy here for he would probably starve to death once the ship was robbed of all it was worth.

It would be better for the priest to be on deck with him, for then if he died, at least he would be in God's arms rather than upon a pirate ship. Not that Antonio would let the priest die or let his ship be defeated or harmed so easily.

"Kill them all," Antonio instructed without a second thought, straightening as he lightly pet at Lovino's hair, smiling brightly- a hint of sinister intent in his eyes- at the Italian, "I have faith that God will protect us." Adjusting his hat, the Spaniard turned swiftly, his captain's coat billowing behind him.

"Come, father. Pray for my victory up on deck. You shall not be harmed- I guarantee it myself upon my faith." With that promise sealed with an unholy amount of weight upon his chest to fulfil and keep the promise, Antonio opened the door, resting one hand on his sword, the other on his gun, a mad grin on his face.

Time for bloodshed.


	5. Chapter 3

Waking up with a sore head, Lovino rubbed his temple, checking it over for bumps before wincing as his hands brushed through his hair. Pft, so much for 'I will protect you!', Lovino had been knocked out twice in as many days, and his head was starting to feel the pain.

Although this time he had woken up in a rather nice soft bed.

Curling his fists in the blankets, Lovino let out a happy sigh – it was like being back home again, and for a moment the Italian let himself believe that it _was_ home.

Any moment now the door would open and his loud mouth brother would come bounding in, exclaiming of his wonderful pasta that he had managed to buy from the shops – just in stock, the last packet, and how he was going to make a feast.

Perhaps they would be spared from the war and all of their fathers and brothers would come back home and a big celebration – no more death or hunger.

The usual thoughts that Lovino would have had in his own bed, but as the Italian opened his eyes, he crashed back to reality.

Lying in bed next to him was that damned Pirate!

Sitting up quickly (and instantly regretting his sudden movement) Lovino clutched his head, crying out in pain. Wow, whoever managed to hit him last night did a bloody good job of it, Lovino was fighting back tears at the protest his brain made every time he moved.

"Lovi, stay still," the Spaniard spoke from close by, his eyes closed as he reached out, touching the other's thigh before opening his eyes, sparkling emeralds lifting to look at the priest. "Your head must be hurting," he said, sitting up himself and let the blankets slip from his body, turning and grasping gently to the Italian's shoulders, pressing him back down onto the bed.

Antonio moved so that he was hovering above the Italian, his loose white ruffled shirt hanging around his tan and dirty muscled frame. Lifting a hand to the priests head, the Spaniard brushed some brown hair aside, inspecting the bump.

"Don't move," he instructed, emerald eyes inspecting like a hawk.

The man who had hit the Italian over the head had suffered quite the gruesome fate—Antonio only half wondered if the man was still alive now, down in his holding cells. That would need to be confessed, the cruelty he had expressed towards his opponent, God wouldn't be happy with him…

The Pirates concern for his well-being was almost alarming, Lovino hadn't expected such an act from someone who raped and killed. Although, from the sounds of it, the Spainard didn't rape, and although he killed it was only his enemies, not just randomly.

Maybe he was just showing concern because he thought this would effect his confession to God? Either way Lovino relaxed against the touch, letting the Pirate run his hands through the male's hair.

Not that he could stop him.

Letting out a small gasp, Lovino arched.

Oh no.

The Priests hair had always been a sensitive point of his, he wasn't even sure it was humanly possible, the amount of pleasure he got from someone playing with his hair. Hopefully though the Pirate would just put it down to the pain that Lovino was feeling.

The moment that the priest let out the gasp and arched, Antonio's eyes were on his face like a hawk.

Was he hurt there?

Continuing to rub that spot gently, the Spaniard was blissfully unaware that he had caught hold of the base of the Italian's curl between his fingers, trapping it and rubbing it between his digits as he felt about for a wound, bump, or something to signify to him what had caused such a reaction.

"Something here, Lovi?" he asked in a murmur, voice low as he shifted on the bed, his other arm pressed to the bed on the other side of Lovino's head, using his forearm to help prop him up.

"Chi-Chigi~" Lovino had whined out helplessly, his hands clasping onto the Pirate's wrist as he tried to keep his legs from opening wantonly. Damn the stupid Pirate, didn't he know he was getting on Romano's nerves by doing what he was doing? If the Italian had any sense about him he would have kicked the Pirate in the nuts right there and then, regardless of if he would end up dead or not.

"S-stop!"

This time Lovino managed to gather all of his strength, and pushed the Pirate off of him, scrambling to get away from those wandering hands. Panting, Lovino clutched his head, doubling up on himself as he prayed for forgiveness, trying to hide his shame from both God and the Pirate that would no doubt be watching him intently.

"Santa Maria, Madre di Dio,

prega per noi peccatori,

adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte"

That was indeed an interesting noise for the Italian to have made, so noted the Spaniard. That hand on his wrist had been so soft and fluttering, and that look in the young priest's eyes was something foreign to the amber colour.

Being pushed off had been a surprise too, his hands falling back to catch him before he fell from the bed.

Emerald eyes stared widely and in confusion at the praying man (barely a man, perhaps still classified as a teenager), only catching a few words that were similar or the same as his own native tongue of Spanish. "Lovi~?" he asked, tilting his head as he stood from the bed, his bare feet barely making any sounds against the wooden floor, his sash swinging softly with his hips as he walked, baggy white shirt loose around his tan and muscular from.

"What's wrong? Don't hide it from me," he pleaded.

Again, he reached forward to the other's head, brushing his fingers along past the curl and pressed the pads of his fingers to the other's scalp, the root of that one odd curl caught as he rubbed, essentially stroking the base of the curl. "What is it?" he repeated once more, wrapping another strong arm around the Italian's chest, pressing the man up flush to his own strong chest.

Didn't the Pirate understand what he was doing to the poor priest, he hadn't been handled like that his whole life time, it was unnerving and incredibly arousing, but now he was far too weak to even fight back, just moaning and shuddering, eyes clenched shut and face flushed.

It wasn't even as if he could lessen the sin by pretending it was a woman touching him, Antonio's musk was overwhelming.

"An-Antonio!~" Lovino had begged, arms clasping around the Spainards neck and shoulders, holding on for his life as he finally reached his climax. It was embarrassing how just from having his hair caressed he would come to his peak, luckily he hadn't enough stamina to get aroused a second time - at least not just by having his hair touched.

"Bastardo..." The Italian had muttered breathlessly, his nails pressing into strong shoulders, his thighs quivering as he could feel the mess dripping between his legs. Great, now he would have to borrow some clothes from the Spainard, he couldn't stay in these dirty ones until they managed to dock again.

The Italian had been so focused on his own reaction to his curl being fondled, he hadn't even considered how the Pirate would react to his reaction, why would he? Surely all of those flirtatious words and touches were the Pirate trying to tease him for being a man of God.

Needless to say, as a moan left the lips of the man above him, Lovino stilled, his heart skipping a beat.

That wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 4

At the sound of his name, the pirate shuddered, feeling his body respond to the tone.

Even those slim arms around his strong neck and shoulders had his hand pausing in the hair and his other arm around the Italian tightening until he felt something dampening against his belly and a bit on his thighs. Lowering his hand from the priest's hair, he allowed his hand to move up the silky soft olive thigh, calloused fingers brushing up higher, higher, until he was met with a warm and sticky substance.

This made the Spaniard pause, blinking, swirling his fingers about in it and tracing it up, gathering enough on his fingers before retracting his hand, lifting it to this face, watching the white liquid trail down in mild confusion.

Antonio recognised this scent…

Raising his hand to his lips, he licked at it, shuddering deeply before proceeding to clean his fingers of the other's cum, a low, almost feral, growl rumbling deep in his throat. "Mmm, Lovi…" he purred, voice husky, his arm tight on the Italian, keeping him locked in close, sliding the priest down so that his rear and hips were directly atop the pirate's now steadily growing erection.

"Such a naughty priest…" Licking at the other's ear shell, Antonio ground himself up firmly into the younger male, making his thick, long and hard length evident. Sucking on Lovino's earlobe, the pirate's hand which had been licked clean dropped to the other's rear, giving it a squeeze.

Antonio groaned, moulding the soft and tight flesh in his large hand with a twisted delight. "Start yer prayin'," he growled huskily right into the other's ear, releasing the lobe with a wet sound.

The Italian couldn't believe that Antonio was actually touching the essence of his pleasure, it was quite disgusting, and yet the Italian couldn't remove his eyes from the others expression, or the way he could feel fingers rubbing the mess into his skin before watching it drip down Antonio's fingers.

Lovino felt his gut tighten, the tell tale sign that he was immediately aroused at the sight of the Pirate licking the mess off of his fingers. Oh great, so he was a homosexual, that is just what he needed, now God wouldn't accept him into heaven at all.

Lovino swallowed deeply at the growl of his name, his eyelids lowering automatically, cheeks flushing. The priest even arched his neck out at the touch to his ears, craving more of the contact both to his ear and to his rear, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed again.

"T-the Lord does not forgive one of his messengers partaking in such a lewd activity…" he had weakly protested, his hands pushing at the pirates chest weekly. "I don't want to go to hell…" had almost been a whisper.

Antonio refused to move his head back, emerald eyes closing as he began to kiss along the more exposed neck, teasing the soft and sensitive flesh with his teeth, suckling softly. "You say such things, but then you do the opposite," he murmured against flesh—soft and innocent and pure and untouched—sucking firmly and swirling his tongue along it, nipping and summoning forth a bruise, working on it until it darkened and stood out on the untainted olive skin like an apple on a white sheet.

The pirate groaned as he inspected it, grinding his hips up into the other's firm rear. "Your body is so unholy… It already released your seed all over your priests robe," he whispered huskily, trailing the hand from the other's rear to the front, rubbing the front, "See how damp this is? See how wet you are from cumming?"

A false noise of surprise escaped his lips, feeling the lump.

"Are you hard again?" he asked in a curious hum, slipping his hand beneath the robe, his fingers sliding through the smeared cum, the cloth sticking to the priest's skin.

Tan and sword calloused fingers brushed along the other's balls and then touched the hardening member. "Fusosososo, what's this?" The fingers touched the member lightly, holding it with the tips of his fingers without truly holding it. "Look at your naughty body, priest…"

Lovino could just about manage to wiggle in Antonio's lap as he was marked, not that it really helped his situation, he could still feel Antonio hard underneath him, and then as the hands touched over his body the Italian really did loose himself.

It shouldn't have been this easy for the Pirate to corrupt him should it?

Sure the Italian had a bad mouth, but before this incident that had been it, he had been a good little priest and followed all of the rules. But God wasn't about to forsake one of his sons was he?

So.. maybe God needed this to happen to help future events?

It was with this in mind that Lovino gave into the pleasure.

"Its your fault!" Lovino had yelled out, almost in anger, but not quite. His hands grasped at the loose white shirt on the Spainard, his eyes closing as he rocked against the hard body against him. "May God forgive us" he had whispered out before finally mashing his lips against the Pirates in a fierce kiss. It was mainly a mash of skin against teeth, and inexperience mixed with expertise.

"Bastardo.." Lovino had gasped out between breaths.

Antonio smirked against the other's lips, having the audacity to laugh as the other blamed him. "Yes, yes, my fault," he encouraged, keeping his touch light and fleeting on the other's quickly hardening cock. He was inexperienced and probably pure to the point where he hadn't touched himself, so quick release and quickly becoming aroused wasn't exactly surprising the Spaniard.

"Our father who art in heaven, forgive us for our sins," he prayed softly, kissing the Italian rough and hard, his fingers teasing the tip of the other's member, his thumb pressing into the slit and drawing forth some more pearly liquid,

"Forgive me for tempting and seducing your holy messenger, and forgive me for touching his pure, innocent and virgin body…" Antonio couldn't help but groan at the words, bucking his hips up into the Italian before twisting and pressing the other into the mattress, shuffling down so he was between the other's thighs, beginning at the other's feet and proceeding to worship the soft olive skin with his mouth, nudging the robe higher as he crept up along knees and then to lower thighs, nipping at the soft flesh with straight teeth.

"Forgive me for taking his seed, but I pray he enjoys this. I pray for his pleasure and for him to release his delicious seed many times over, but forgive him as he screams out my name when he cums."

Oh, the Italian would be screaming his name out, that was for certain.

The Italian had honestly thought that just having the Spainards fingers against him was enough for completion, but as he felt that mouth kiss higher and higher along his legs Lovino really couldn't hold back his cries any longer.

No wonder God didn't want his messengers doing this; it was corrupting his mind, making him hazy and lustful, but also angry.

Why wouldn't the Lord want him to feel pleasure?

Why had he denied himself for so long when it felt this good.

Tanned hands grasped at the Spainards brown hair, curling in the locks as his own head fell back against the sheets in pleasure, legs spreading over the Spainards shoulders, hooking against him. "Forgive me Father, Our Lord who art in h-heaven…" The priest had managed out, his hips bucking as a long moan drowned the room.

So sensitive, but he was trying to hold on, something was telling him that the Pirate needed his release as well, and neither of them would be satisfied until that happened.

The Spaniard's lips curled into a smirk at the moans and soft prayer, making a soft sound of appreciation as he felt Lovino's legs spread for him. "God, have mercy on me," he whispered softly as his hands delved up higher, grasping the priest's firm cheeks, kneading and pinching softly before nudging his head higher, kissing, nipping and sucking very high on the Italian's thigh, pressing the robe up higher still.

The scent and musk of Lovino's arousal was thick here and drenched his senses, breathing it in deeply and moaning.

Withdrawing his hands, Antonio grasped the robe, peeling the sticky material up and exposing the younger male completely, and with his legs spread right before his face, it was hard to miss any detail.

"Oh sweet, merciful mother of God," he breathed with a moan, one hand reaching down to palm his erection through his pants, breathing in deeply and fixing lust hazed eyes on amber ones. "Pray for us Lovi," he murmured, letting a skilled tongue slip out of his mouth and lick along one of the priest's balls.

So sensitive- it was so cute!

Slowly, Antonio began to lap at the sack, glittering and lustful emerald eyes fixing on Lovino's face as his tongue curled and he sucked the first and then both of the Italian's balls into his mouth, sucking slowly and firmly, keeping a wet and tight pressure in the heat of his mouth, hands settling on slim hips and keeping them still.

It was just as well there were hands on his hips, other wise the slim priest would have been bucking them, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure. Lovino could no longer talk, he was reduced to just a mass of sounds, his fingers curling in the brown dirty locks of the Spaniards hair, tugging and pushing at the same time.

Less or more, he couldn't decide which he wanted.

With his robe now pushed securely under his arms, revealing his quivering stomach and his pert nipples, the priest was completely exposed to the Pirate.

With a yelp Lovino climaxed, toes curling as a hand shot to his mouth, trying to stifle his noises. Panting, Lovino relaxed his hips, although he could feel Goosebumps rising along his skin.

"Ahh.. Antonio.." He had shuddered, the name foreign to his lips.

The Spaniard chuckled, releasing the other's balls from his mouth, smirking up at the priest, emerald eyes glittering. "My, my, Lovio- I didn't even touch your innocent little cock and you came," he practically purred, crossing his arms beneath his chin and resting them on the bed, now lying on his stomach.

The pirate reached a hand up, swirling his fingers about in the fresh cum on Lovino's belly, rubbing it into the skin, stained only slightly from his fingertips.

"Don't think that will be the last time you cum tonight, my priest," he whispered as he leaned forward, licking a long line up the Italian's shaft with the flat of his tongue, swirling it around the tip, lapping up the dribbling cum and teasing the tip.

"I'll have you sobbing in pleasure by the end of tonight."

That was a promise.


End file.
